


Chimera X Assassin

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Series: Chimera Antics [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassin Killua Zoldyck, Breastfeeding, Chimera Ant Arc, Chimeras, F/M, Gay Gon Freecs, Gay Killua Zoldyck, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, NSFW Art, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Oblivious Gon Freecs, Prostate Milking, Protective Gon Freecs, Protective Killua Zoldyck, Sexual Content, Shotacon, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yaoi, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Gon and Killua take a vacation to NGL but unfortunately for the boys they would soon learn it would be the worst decision they ever made.The first of the Pitou x Gon x Killua stories.NOTE: This was originally apart of the Hunter x Kinky stories before I decided to separate this from it and make it it's own thing.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Neferpitou & Killua Zoldyck
Series: Chimera Antics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chimera x Hunters, Sin Corps





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally apart of the Hunter x Kinky stories but have now separted it from it so this can be it's own thing since it eventually lead to a trilogy.
> 
> This being the first of the Pitou x Gon x Killua stories

_**Gon & Killua had decided to take a vacation in NGL. ** _

"C'mon Killua, hurry! We need to check-in at the border before we can enter NGL." I said out loud cheerfully as Killua walked up behind me with a box of chocolate robots.

Killua had finished his third box. "Hey, relax Gon. NGL isn't going anywhere." Gon had really wanted to explore NGL after telling him about its wildlife & I knew how much Gon loved nature.

"Plus its almost nightfall. It might be best to wait to explore in the morning. So let's just find a place to camp out & get some rest."Gon was pounting but eventually agreed to get some rest first.

"Sigh, fine. But first thing in the morning, we begin exploring. Ok?"

"Deal." Killua gave Gon a thumbs up & with that, the two Hunters went to the border to check in so they could enter NGL.

  
_**After checking in at the border & entering NGL, Gon & Killua looked around & had found an abandoned cave to camp out in for the night. ** _

  
"Hey, Killua, why you pick NGL for our vacation?" When we played Hunter Kart 8, we placed a bet that whoever got a better score in one of the cups, would get to decide where we would have our vacation.

Killua got 1st place & I finished at 6th place. Hmm, not even in the top 3. I was never good at video games so idk what I was thinking about betting our vacation spot on something I'm not that good at.

  
"Oh, well, since we've been in the city for quite some time & I knew how much you loved being out in the wild with nature. I thought we umm, ahem, have our vacation in a country that's all about nature & stuff." Killua says with a blush on his face, rubbing the back of his neck as Gon looked on smiling & happy to hear how much his friend knows him so well.

"Ohh Killua!" Gon had hugged Killua from behind. "Baka! Get off me!" Killua had tried pushing Gon off, but it was no used.  
Enhancers, at least when it comes to pure strength, were tough to fight off.

"I said get off of..."Gon had tightened his grip onto Killua.

"But I just want a show you how much I appreciate you for thinking of me when deciding where we would have our vacation." Killua's face had turned crimson. "Besides, it's just a hug Killua." Gon continues hugging Killua who had given up & just allowed Gon to have his way with him till he was done.

**_After hugging Killua, for what seemed like forever to the former assassin, the two eventually got ready to go to sleep._ **

  
Gon was setting up the tent while Killua left to take a leak.

"Be back in a minute." Killua waved back to Gon. "Don't take too long. You know I can't sleep without you by my side ~Kil-lu-a.~" Gon says with a wink as Killua just simply walked off saying "B-Baka, shut up & go to sleep!"

"Why does Gon always have to say the most embarrassing things?" Killua was on his way back when he suddenly felt a powerful presence near by.

 _"What was that?"_ Killua had gotten into fighting position. "Who's there?" Whoever it was, Killua could tell this it was strong.

Just as Killua was about to active Godspeed, the individual who's presence he sensed had finally revealed itself to him.

 _"Nani?"_ It was certainly not human. "Huh? Wait, are you...?" Killua was in shock in what he was seeing. "A Chimera Ant? Yes." The creature says with a cheerful smile.

"A Chimera Ant? But I thought Chimera Ants were extinct?" Killua had once heard stories about Chimera Ants appearing in a small country called Amestris a few years, but they were all hunted down & killed by a small band of Hunters hired by that country's leader.

"Hmm, not all of us were driven to extinction. Some of us had survived & have been in hiding in countries like this that have cut themselves off from the rest of the world." The Chimera says with a smile as it slowly begins walking towards Killua as Killua slowly walks backward.

"Our plan is simple. To find as many rare humans & to drain them of their aura. Specifically, your Nen." The Chimera's body begins to glow purple as Killua begins to become worried.

"What exactly are you planning to do with our Nen?" Killua acted calm & collected, but in reality? He was extremely nervous about the situation he was in right now. This Chimera Ant was far stronger than him. "Oh, that's simple. Once we drain enough of you rare humans of your Nen, we shall present it to our King."

"Your King?"

"Yes. You see, our King, who had survived the Ant extinction, can become even stronger whenever he ingests aura & can also take on the abilities of whoever's Nen he devours." The Chimera was getting closer while Killua tried to think of way out of this perticment.

"So as you can see, my little cute white-haired friend, I am going to have to ask for you to come quietly." The Chimera says smiling, but also looking quite terrifying. "I promise, it'll be quick & you won't feel a thing as long as you comply & obey my every commend."

"Because if you don't? Nyow then, I'm going to have to drain you the hard way & will also have to take your little friends Nen as well." Killua had lost it now. Nobody threatens his Gon. No matter who they were or how strong they are.

  
**"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"** Killua activated Godspeed & launched straight towards the Chimera Ant.

 _"Hmm, useless."_ The Chimera easily dodged Killua's attack & was out of sight. "Nani? Killua was in absolute shocked that someone could dodge an attack from him while he was in Godspeed. "B-Baka, no way." Killua kept his guard up, not moving from his spot, trying to remain calm as he tried to sense the Chimera's exact location.

_"Tsk, where is it?"_ Killua was having a difficult time locating the Ants location.

_"There!"_ Killua had thrown a lightning bolt in the trees above him & when he did, he felt a familiar presence standing behind him."

"Shi..." Before Killua could do anything, he had been chopped from behind on the neck & knocked out. "Ohh, that was a pretty neat attack you pulled off. I didn't think I come across a rare human capable of pulling off lighting abilities." The Chimera had placed the unconscious Killua over her shoulder.

"You Nen ability is indeed very rare. I am very certain that my King is going to love devouring your Nen & obtaining your Nen abilities." The Chimera says while gently rubbing Killua's butt with a sinister smile as she takes off carrying Killua to her nest to drain him of his Nen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. Its what motivates me to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh, we're finally here." Pitou says with a devilish smile as she looks on at her home, still carrying the unconscious Killua over her shoulder as she enters her home, prepared to drain the rare human of his Nen.

"Ohh, I'm so excited!" Pitou says with joy as she placed Killua onto a laboratory table, prepared to strip him. "I can not wait to drain this cutie."

"Nyow then, let's start by removing these off of you." Pitou, with just one finger, rips through Killua's shirt down the middle. "You have no need for these anymore." Removes Killua's shirt off of him completely.

"Ohh my, thats a nice looking body you have there." Pitou says with a smile on her face as she gently brushes her hand across Killua's chest as she seemed quite pleased with herself to have had captured a very special rare human.

"Nyow the rest." Next up was Killua's shoes. "Hmm, tasty." Pitou was licking one of Killua's feet. "You certainly are quite the catch. I believe I'm going to have a lot of fun with you." Pitou, continuing licking Killua's feet, was quite happy having fun with her prey.

  
_**Next up was Killua's shorts & underwear.** _

  
"~Ohh!`" Pitou says in absolute joy when she saw Killua's dick in all its glory.

"Oh yes, yes indeed, that is one nice looking dick you obsessed." Pitou quickly grasped ahold of Killua's dick. "My sweet boy, if you can hear me, what I'm about to do to you is stroke your dick till you cum." Pitou tightened her grip onto Killua's dick.

"Hmm, when you cum? Your aura, along with your Nen, shall pour out through your dick." Pitou began stroking Killua's dick but stopped when she realized that eventually he would come to & try to put up a struggle & try to escape.

"Hmm, I suppose I should tie him up so even if he wakes up, there will be nothing he can do to escape." Pitou removed Killua off of the table & carried him over her shoulder to another room to be drained.

  
"Nyow, this will do." Pitou had placed Killua onto a wooden board & began tying him to it.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/661307873485389824/661309749429534725/Pitou_milking_Killua_3.png>

"Nywo there won't be any chance for you to escape even if you come to." Pitou tied Killua's hands first to the wooden board on the ground. "Nyow these cute little feet." Pitou had now finished tying Killua to the wooden board & raised it up against the wall.

"Yes, purrfect." Pitou grasped onto the young one's helpless dick. "Nyow you have zero chance of escaping." Pitou was so happy she was about to drain such a very special rare human when she suddenly received a phone call.

"Damn it, why now?" Pitou was annoyed & had to let go of Killua's dick. "Sigh, I'll be back. Gotta take this call real quick." Pitou placed her hand on Killua's dick. "But don't think you are off the hook. By the end of the day, I shall have you drained of your precious Nen. I promise you that." And with that Pitou left the room with Killua tied up, who was beginning to come to when she left.

* * *

"Ugh, what is it? I was in the middle of something very important. " Pitou was a little pissed at being interrupted.

"Its Pouf. Sorry to interrupt, but I was calling in to see if you've found any rare humans as of yet." Pouf says in a serious tone. "I found three rare humans this past month & I did manage to drain them, but they were all extremely weak." Pouf sounded so disappointed to not have found any strong rare humans lately.

"So I was wondering how your luck has been. You managed to find any strong rare humans?" Pouf had become a tad bit worried about the lack of rare humans they have been able to present to their King. Who needed to feast on more aura to regain his strength so they could take their revenge on the humans who nearly drove their race to extinction.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I was just in the middle of draining one before you called." Pitou says snickering at the fact she's been having better luck than her fellow siblings.

"Oh, is it strong? Does it posses powerful aura & Nen abilities?" Pouf was curious to hear if Pitou's had indeed found a strong one.

"Yep. It has extraordinary aura & unique Nen capabilities. It can make electricity run throughout its entire body & even shoot out lighting projectile attacks." Pitou boasted on, quite proud of herself to have captured such a very special rare human.

"Really? That's fantastic news." Pouf was quite happy to hear of this wonderful news since the King has had to deal with eating weak aura as of late.

"I will inform the King of this. Please call as soon as you've drained the rare human."

"Will do." Pitou hunged up & was now ready to get back to work. "Nyow that's out of the way." Pitou was smiling. "I can get back to draining that cuttie of his Nen." Pitou says giggling since she really did seemed to take a liking to the rare human she captured after seeing its Nen abilities & most of all it's incredible looking dick.

"Hmm, perhaps after I drained it, I'll make it my pet. Oh yes, I think I will most definitely...HUH!?" Pitou was in complete shocked.

  
_**Killua was gone. He managed to escape.** _

  
"Damn! Where you go? You actually believe you can escape from me?" Pitou says furiously as she concentrated her aura & expanded her En.

  
It didn't take long for Pitou to locate Killua's exact location.

"Found you." Pitou was rushing towards Killua's location. "You can not escape from me." Pitou was happy to find that Killua hadn't gotten too far & that he was unable to find his way out.

 _"Damn, where's the exit?"_ Killua had come to when Pitou had left & while he was in shock to awaken in the nude & tied up, he knew he didn't have the time to question why he was in that predicament. He had to escape quickly before the Chimera Ant had returned & robbed him of his Nen.

_"No way I'm letting that monster drain me. Now I gotta get out of here, find Gon, & leave this place fast. We gotta let people know a Chimera Ant is here in NGL & what their planning to do with humans with Nen."_

  
As Killua struggled to find his way out, he suddenly felt Pitou's malicious aura surrounding the area with her En.

_"D-Damn,"_ Killua was terrified the Ant had already found him & was standing behind me.

"Oh, there you are." Pitou says so casually as she starts walking towards a scared Killua.

 _"S-Shit. I gotta get out of here. But why? Why won't my body move? MOVE!"_ Killua couldn't understand why his body refused to move & that only made him more scared of the situation he was in.

'Hmm, I believe my En has made you too petrified to move an inch." Pitou was now at ease knowing she didn't have to worry now about her prey escaping.

"Since you can't seem to move, allow me to properly introduced myself. My name is Neferpitou. But you can just call me Pitou or even Pitou-sama." Pitou boasted on.

"I-I don't care what you call yourself. I won't allow you to take my Nen." Killua acted all calm, but deep down, he knew he was screwed.

"Psh, quit acting like such a tough guy. Hmm, then again." Pitou was giggling & eyeing Killua from head to toe."Hehe, it is actually quite cute seeing you act all tough. Even though." Pitou stepped forward while all Killua could do was watch on helplessly.

"It is pointless. You can not hope to escape." Pitou was now standing in front of Killua as Killua looked up to see the Chimera towering over him smiling.

"You belong to me." Pitou held Killua up by the neck.

"Gasped!" Killua was helpless.

"Your aura? Your Nen capabilities? Hmm, it all belongs to us now. And once I am done with draining every last drop of your Nen?" Pitou began walking to another room still, holding onto Killua by the neck as Killua hopelessly struggled to break free.

"I shall make you my own personal pet." Pitou threw Killua onto a soft mattress as all Killua could do is look on & wonder what she was about to do to him.

"Nyow, I've decided now on a different kind of method of draining you while also making you feel, comfortable & at eased." Pitou insures Killua who had a hard time believing in whatever Pitou had said.

"Comfortable? H-How the hell am I supposed to feel 'comfortable' with having my Nen drained?" Killua, now standing up, not buying into anything Pitou had to say.

"Nywo calm down. This doesn't have to necessarily be a bad thing. I promise you, I will take good care of you, umm..." Pitou, having now just realized, she didn't even know her pet's name.

"Its Killua! And...gulp...I-I am not about to let you take my Nen without a putting up a fight." Killua declared but it was obviously futile.

"Sigh, very well." In quick fashion, Pitou punched Killua in the gut & caught him in her arms before he fell.

"D-Damn it all." Killua whimpered as Pitou gently placed Killua onto the mattress as she quickly undressed till she too was in the nude.

"Ugh." Killua was rolling around on the mattress rubbing his stomach as he was barely able to open his eyes & in a blur could see two gigantic boobs right next to him.

"W-What?" Killua didn't quite understand what was happening until he suddenly felt his lips against one of the boobs & came to realize, it was Pitou's boobs!

"Hmmm!! Hmmm!!!" Killua was in absolute shocked. Pitou.....was breastfeeding him!? Pitou was lying next to him, his head on her lap, her hand around his dick, & most of all?

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/661307873485389824/661310388452851746/PitouxKillua.jpg>

**_SHE WAS BREASTFEEDING HIM!_ **

"Hmm, I figure this be a great way to keep you occupied & relaxed as I jerk your dick off & drain you of your wonderful Nen." Pitou was happy to see Killua was subconsciously sucking her tittie.

"Nyow then, let us begin. Because you've delayed your fate long enough." Pitou says in a cheerful tone as Killua continued on sucking Pitou's boob, accepting that there wasn't anything he could do to escape now & had simply given in & accept that this was his doom fate.

_"I'm, sniff, so sorry Gon. I-I tried."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. Its what motivates me to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


	3. Chapter 3

**_5 minutes had passed since Pitou had begun breastfeeding Killua._ **

_"A-Aah....hmm....hmmmm."_ Killua had tried so hard to resist sucking Pitou's breast, but for some reason, he couldn't stop himself from sucking Pitou.

 _"D-Damn, why? Why can't I stop myself from sucking this monsters breast?"_ Killua couldn't figure out why he wasn't able to stop sucking.

  
**_As Killua was having an internal struggle with himself, Pitou was having a great time jerking Killua off._ **

  
"~Ohh, that's it. Hmm, such a good boy.~" Pitou says cheerfully as she brushed her hand across Killua's hair.

  
"In case you haven't figured it out yet." Pitou caressed her hand across Killua's chest & stomach. "Breast milk from a Chimera Ant is highly contagious & very addicting for you humans."

"Hmm!?" Killua had his eyes wide open.

  
"Whenever one drinks breast milk from a Chimera Ant, finds themselves unable to stop sucking from it." Pitou tightens her grip onto Killua's dick.

"Ohhh, yeah....huh?!" Killua had stopped sucking Pitou's boob when he realized what he had just said out loud.

"Ohh? You like that my pet?" Pitou says with a smirk as Killua's face turned crimson, feeling so embarrassed & ashamed of himself.

  
"Ahh, it would appear my milk is taking full effect on your mind & body now." Not waiting for Killua to respond, quickly clutched onto Killua's head & forced him back to sucking her breast.

"Nyow, be a good boy & continue sucking while I begin milking you." Pitou snickers as she could see Killua looking frustrated.

_"~Ohh, god. T-This tastes so~.....No! S-Stop thinking like that. This, ~ohh man~, i-is wron.....hmmm.......a-ahhhh."_ Killua kept telling himself he didn't enjoy any of this, but as time went on?

"Oh?" Pitou says with a surprised look.

Pitou had started to noticed Killua was beginning to smile & sucking at a much faster rate.

  
"Ohh, yes. That's it. Keep sucking my pet!" Like a good boy, Killua did just that. "Hmm, yes, I can feel your aura beginning to emerge." Pitou says with a sinister smile as Killua's body had begun to glow, just as it did when he first opened up his Nen pores.

"Hehe, it won't be long now my boy."

  
_"Mmmh....hmmm....ahhhh."_ Killua had finally been seduced & tamed. Pitou's milk was just too strong to resist for the poor thing, and eventually....?

 _"~Ohh man, this...hmm, this taste sooooo damn good.~"_ Killua's expression had quickly changed from looking sad & defeated?  
To looking like such a happy & well-fed child.

 _"M-Maybe Pitou wasn't wrong after all. T-This doesn't feel all that bad. In fact, ahh, it actually feels, pretty damn good."_ Killua looked so happy sucking & drinking Pitou's milk.

 _"And my dick? Hmmm, feels pretty nice having it stroked."_ Killua was in heaven right now. Having forgotten why this was happening to him in the first place.

  
_**After being breastfed & jerked off for 10 minutes, the time was almost near. ** _

  
Pitou, while continuing to stroke Killua's dick, could see Killua's dick beginning to glow brightly, with electricity surrounding it.

"Tsk, guess I should have expected this to happen." Pitou could feel the sparks coursing through her hand as she stroked Killua's electric dick.

 _"Oh right, the bucket."_ Pitou used her tail to grab a bucket on the other side of the mattress & placed it underneath near his dick so she can have Killua's cum pour into it.

"A-Aahhh, ahhh, hmmm!" Killua was moaning but could feel something was wrong. Like, something very important to him was leaving him but was too occupied sucking Pitou's breast to care too much about it.

 _"Hmm, it's probably nothing. ~Ahh, this feels so good._ Please, faster Pitou-san.~" Killua was loving all of this & he didn't want it to stop.

  
"Gasp, P-Pitou-San. I-I need to..." Killua suddenly stopped sucking as Pitou placed a finger on his lips.

"Cum? Hmm, that's good to hear. It looks like we're making progress. Nyow then, just relax." Pitou brushed her hand across Killua's hair as Killua closed his eyes. "Shhh, keep sucking, & just let it ALL out my pet." Killua nodded as he continued sucking Pitou's breast with a smile on his face.

"Because I ain't stopping until I milk all that wonderful Nen of yours."

  
**_After being breasted fed & constantly jerked off, Killua's dick had finally reached its climax. _ **

  
"A-AHHHHH! P-Pitou-San!" Killua's dick was in pain.

"That's good my pet! Nyow, Cum! Cum all of that wonderful Nen of yours!" Pitou gently lifted Killua's head up & placed the bucket underneath his dick.

"TSK, I SAID CUM BOY!" Pitou shouted as she began jerking Killua's dick faster & rougher.

  
"A-Aahh! Pitou-san! Pitou-san!! M-My dick! I-It....ahhhh!" Killua was clearly in pain, but Pitou didn't care. She had a job to do.

"Yes, I hear you, my boy! Just bear with it!" Pitou answered as Killua moan loudly while Pitou aimed Killua's dick below the bucket for his cum to pour into.

"Here it comes!" Pitou says with joy as Killua had finally begun cumming.

  
"A-AHHHHHHH! Killua squirted out one big load of cum as Pitou held a firmer grip so his cum would all pour into the bucket.

"Yes, very good! Just a few more squirts!" Pitou, with a sinister smile, as Killua continued cumming, despite the pain his dick was in. "Hmm, yes, gotta get all of it out."

  
"A-AAH! Oh god, oh god, hmmmm....a-ahhhhh!!!!"

"Every......last.....drop." Pitou was licking her lips, enjoying every second of this.

  
"A-Aah!!! Ohhh......hmmmmm!" Killua had the bucket filled nearly halfway now.

"P-Pitou-san!? My dick....i-its beginning to hurt." Killua stammered on as Pitou simply continue jerking Killua off.

"Shhh, it's okay. You'll be fine. Look, we're almost done. Just a few more drops, okay?" Pitou insures Killua. "Just continue sucking. It'll help take your mind off of it.

  
_**After having his dick stroked for 10 minutes nonstop, the last of Killua's Nen was ready now to be drained from his body.** _

  
"Nyow, just one more squirt my pet." Pitou was so happy Killua's Nen was almost completely drained.

"Ahhh, Pitou-san! I….hmmm....GASP!?"

"Ohh, I feel a big one coming this time."

  
_**The cumming of Killua Zoldyck was now complete.** _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! PITOU-SAN!!!!" Killua had cummed out the biggest load thus far, hurting his dick, to where the bucket was now overflowing with cum & spilling onto the floor.

"~Ohhh YES! Finally!~ Pitou jabbered on as Killua was panting, trying to catch his breath from cumming so much.

  
As Killua was panting as Pitou caressed her hand over Killua's filthy cummed covered dick.

"Yes, my boy." Gives a small kiss on Killua's forehead. "Well done little one. Your Nen has finally been completely drained from your body." Killua had smiled & quickly fell asleep in Pitou's lap.

"Ohh? Must be exhausted from cumming so much." Pitou examined the bucket filled with Killua's cum, containing his Nen aura.

"I suppose I should deliver his cum to Pouf. But first?" Pitou gently lifted Killua's filthy body off the mattress & carried him to her laboratory.

  
_"Hmm, this boy definitely seemed to have cummed quite a bit"_ Pitou was just about done filling over 20 bottles of Killua's cum as Killua was left lying on a laboratory table.

  
The Chimera Ants had been secretly delivering Nen to their King under the impression it was just milk being sent out.

"Okay, all finished. Sigh, I suppose I should have it sent out today. Otherwise, ugh, I'll have to deal with Pouf calling me all day." Pitou says a little annoyed while rubbing her hands across Killua's unconscious body.

"Hmm, I'll have to tie him up while I'm away." Pitou carried Killua & had him placed onto a cross.

"Hmm, u-ugh...huh?" Killua was beginning to awake as Pitou was tying his hands onto the cross.

"Huh? W-Whats going on?" Killua says while yawning.

"Sleep well my pet?" Killua nodded but still confused about what was happening.

"P-Pitou-san? Why am I being tied up?"

"It's simple. I have to deliver your cum to my King & I need you to be kept tied up while I'm away." Pitou had finished tying Killua's feet.

"But rest assure my boy." Killua was being raised off of the ground.

"When I return? Hmm...." Pitou placed her hand onto Killua's filthy dick.

<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/661307873485389824/661309308901916679/Crucified_Killua.png>

"I'm going to enjoy sucking your dick." Killua looked kinda nervous. He's never been sucked before.

"B-But Pitou-San. I-I have to find my friend and....ouch!" Pitou grasped hard onto Killua's dick.

"No, no you don't. Understand this, you belong to me. This place? This is your new home now." Pitou had begun stroking Killua's dick.

"Your body? Your dick? It's all mind now & I have no interest in sharing you with anyone." Killua was moaning but looked sad.

"Hmm, but don't you worry. In time, you'll learn to appreciate being a filthy boy & eventually forget all about your friend." Killua couldn't help, but moan in sweet pleasure as his dick began leaking cum.

  
"Nyow, I have to go, but I promise not to take too long." Pitou licked some of Killua's cum off of her finger. "Hmm, taste like honey. I believe I'm gonna enjoying have you around."

As Pitou begin to make her leave, Killua cried out Pitou's name. 

"Pitou-san! D-Don't leave me. I-I'm still hungry.' Killua was panting like a hungry puppy on the cross as Pitou assured Killua before closing the door:

Nyow, nyow, don't you worry my boy. Just sleep & I'll be back soon to feed you when by the time you wake up.

Killua nodded as Pitou closed the door & locked it.

Nyow then, to deliver this delicious cum & perhaps maybe......hmm, just maybe....see this friend of his afterwords.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed reading my freaky kinky stories than please, leave a comment down below. I love reading feedback. Its what motivates me to continue writing.
> 
> My Discord is: @Immortal Warrior#5501
> 
> And you would like to join a writing group fullll of sinful writers such as myself? Then consider joining Sin Corps Army Reborn! Open to everyone!
> 
> The link: http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
